777 The Dixie Flyer
by Lantana75
Summary: Frank, Will, Connie, and Ned recall their thoughts on the Triple-Seven Incident. The names of some characters here are wrong. Ned A should be Ned O (Oldham) and they forgot Frank Barnes, the main character. I gave Ned a family. He had on a wedding ring.
1. Chapter 1: Rise And Shine

"I mean it, Lisa, it's all about precision."

Ned Oldham and his half-sister, Lisa, sat in the diner over breakfast as the early morning activities wore on. People were coming and going, going to work and going home, and just busy with their everyday normal routines.

"You tell me that every damn day," Lisa said. "When do I get to actually see it in action?"

"Today," Ned replied. "I am really happy that you wanted to get into this line of work."

"Connie doesn't strike me as one to favor me because she knows you," Lisa said.

"Connie is by-the-book," Ned said. "But she knows when to push the envelope."

"Like the Triple-Seven Incident?," Lisa asked. She remembered watching the news as her brother, who she loved dearly, assisted in the rescue. She had been disappointed that the newsman said "Two heroic men" rather than "three" men. After all, Ned was essential in stopping that train.

"Yeah, she knew we had to stop that thing and quickly," Ned replied.

"I was afraid for all of you," Lisa said. "Since Dad died, you're all I have, Ned."

"What about Kevin?," Ned asked. "You're getting married soon."

"Ned, you know what I mean," Lisa replied.

"Yeah, I do," Ned said. "You're the best sister one could have."

1


	2. Chapter 2: Friends And Family

Ned, Lisa, Kevin, Will, Darcy, Frank, Connie, Nicole, and Maya were gathered now in the banquet hall that would be the reception location after the small wedding. Lisa hated big weddings. They made her nervous. She wanted only a small number of friends and family and a preacher that she knew to be involved. The group worked on decorating and situating things how the couple wanted them.

As the sun was setting, Kevin sighed. "It's late, everyone," he said as he sat down. "Let's call it a day. Pizza and sodas at our place. You're all welcome!"

An hour later, the entire group were comfortable at the couple's new home. Kevin was stretched out on the couch and Lisa was leaning back against him, wrapped in his arms. Open pizza boxes exposed half-eaten pizzas and partially filled glasses were everywhere.

"Thank you for everything; Lisa, Kevin," Frank said.

The TV cable was on a classic country music channel. A song by Travis Tritt called "Dixie Flyer" was on. The song was about freight-hopping, also called "train-hopping."

They all listened to the chorus lyrics: My life is like a Dixie flyer; she don't ever look back; so pour on the coal; let the good times roll; 'til the train runs out of track.

"Hey, guys, can I ask you all something?," Kevin asked.

"Sure," Will replied. "What is it?"

"What exactly happened with Triple-Seven that day?," Kevin wanted to know. "What were you all thinking?"

The three men glanced at one another. They remembered that fateful day when all of them could have died. And the day they saved thousands of lives.

1


	3. Chapter 3: Frank's Story

Frank's Story

What am I doing here? I have two daughters who have lost their mother. I am all the girls have.

But, if this train derails, many people will die. My daughters would think I failed. How can I let them down?

This damn thing already killed my dear friend, Judd Stewart. I cannot let it kill more people.

I warned them that the portable derailer would not work! I was doing this while they were all riding tricycles! Listen to me, people! I am not a stupid fool.

My God, I am running on top of a train that's going more than seventy-five miles-per-hour! What the hell am I thinking? Will setting these brakes even work? How much more can 1206 take? Can Will really do what he needs to do?

No! The brakes are gone! Will has told me the engine block is blown, as well. What do we do now? Let me think!

Can I trust Will to hit the right brake when I say "Now"? He must. If he does not, we will both die and many others will be killed. The train will only keep accelerating! How much farther will it travel if I cannot stop it and it stays on the rails?

We made it past Stanton Curve! Is this all a dream? How did we do it? Maybe God is real, after all. Now could be my chance. I have to make it to the locomotive! I have to set the brakes! We're running out of time!

I feel the pounding of my feet on the train as I run and climb as I try to make it to the locomotive. Each step seems to take me farther rather than closer. Will I make it to the locomotive?

Oh, no! I cannot make this jump! I will surely fall under the train. The thundering wheels will slice me up like a loaf of bread. I must inform Will. Maybe he can think of something.

What's that? A red pick-up? Who is that driver? Is he crazy? Is he even supposed to be there? What is he doing? He's honking at Will? Is he signaling?

Wait… is Will about to jump into that truck? Come on, driver; keep the truck synchronized! You must do it. I hope the police cars stay back for now. If they get in front of the truck, we're all doomed.

Yeah! Will made it! Awesome! Wait… don't stop for me. Go! Go! Stop this train! Now! We're running out of parallel road! Go on, driver!

Come on, Will, you can do it. Time it right.

God, please help him make the jump. If he misses, there will be no second chance!

Yes! He made it! He's inside the cab! The train is slowing! We did it!

Will, you are a hero!

Well, the press conference is crowded. I don't have much to say. I'll let Ned and Will do most of the talking. I'll stand here near my baby girls and regain my thoughts.

Hey, who is that woman? Is that this Connie I was talking to all this time? She's pretty. What a lovely smile. She's surely kissing me first. Looks like my daughters like her.

This could be a great beginning for me. And for my girls.

2


	4. Chapter 4: Will's Story

Will's Story

You know, I don't like this engineer. I can't wait for him to be gone. I need somebody better. This guy thinks he is God, I bet.

Let me pull that brake! We're gonna run into triple-seven! What the hell is Frank doing? We have to make this siding.

OK, so he was right. We would not have fit. So what? It would have been worth a try. The next siding is cutting it close. Will I ever see my boy again? My precious son! Darcy! My lovely wife! We need to make up and make it right.

There's the siding. There's triple-seven! Look how fast it's heading at us! Will we make it? Is Frank really correct?

Brace yourself, Will! We're not gonna get the entire train in here! We need enough to keep us safe.

Oh, my Lord! We've made it. Wait… Frank wants to chase that monster? What about the portable derailer? It will derail any train.

Won't it?

That's what it's supposed to do. It was designed for this kind of thing!

Yes, I heard what they said. The derailer failed. OK, fine. Frank was right… again. Is this man ever wrong? OK, so he has been working this job since I was a baby…

I just volunteered to couple to the rear car of Triple-Seven. Am I that stupid? Can I do it?

The grain car blew a seal, dammit! I can barely see through the rice pellets! God, this hurts! Gotta wait for the level to go down so they're not coming so fast at me.

That's somewhat better. Now, I gotta get this done. People will die if we fail. Let's see… I have to stand closer.

Oh, God; the pain! Is my foot crushed? I have never been in so much pain in my life! Have to get up. Have to let Frank know that we're ready for our train tug-of-war game.

OK… wrap it up. Frank is right. If I pull the boot off, I could dislocate the small bones. Gotta keep it as still as I can.

Yes, I will handle the brakes and controls. I hope Frank can set those brakes and that he does not fall. If he falls, he won't live. This train will rip him to shreds. I see trees whipping by so fast… they would be like a buzz saw now if I stuck my head out the window.

We're coming to Stanton Curve. It could all be over now. This train is going way too fast. Way… too… fast…

My son… my precious little Michael… will he be fatherless now? If I don't make it, will he understand? My handsome son, how I love you.

Oh, my God, the train is leaning so far! Yes, I have the brake all the way, Frank, just like you said. But is it enough? Is it enough to stop this goliath?

I don't get it. We made it! We're through that curve!

Wait… what did Frank just say? Did he say that he cannot make that jump? What do I do?

Hey, who's the crazy guy in that pick-up? Guy looks like a redneck country boy, I guess. Is he honking at me? Why is he doing that?

So… Connie says the red truck is for me. Should I dare try to jump into it? Can he drive well enough? I better hope so. We have to do something now. Frank is stuck on top of the train. And there is no other way!

Is there?

OK, this guy just needs to keep the truck in sync with me.

Here I go…

I made it! But, damn, that hurt my foot!

Frank, why don't you jump down? I see… we're almost out of time and road. Pounding the roof. Come on, driver! Let's go! Let's do it!

OK, the locomotive looks so much larger than normal. It's just my nerves, I know. I have to make it. One shot is all I got. Yes, driver, I hear you. I'll jump. Now.

Hold on, Will! If I go down, I will be run over by this thing! Come on, Will. You can do it. Your son needs you! He needs his father!

Ah! Yes! I am on the locomotive! I don't believe it! Now, to stop this thing before it derails.

Darcy called. She does love me. We'll make a new start. I'll take her on a long vacation when we get the chance. I'll take my son to a baseball game and a football game. We'll have a great father-son time.

Ah. Ned. The driver! You did a great job, Ned. So glad you showed up when you did. You're a hero, too.

Hey! Here comes my boy! And… Darcy! She loves me! We're all gonna be fine!

This press conference sure is dull. Ned is cool, but why is he getting all the attention?

That's Connie? She sure seems nice and sweet. Much like my Darcy. My precious Darcy.

Thank you, Frank. Thank you for teaching me. And, thank you for being my friend!

2


	5. Chapter 5: Ned's Story

Ned's Story

It's about precision, always. I have that. I know what I am doing. I am a professional. What's that? Connie calling me? Don't worry, I am coming to work. A coaster? Are you serious?

Gotta drive fast, but avoid hurting anyone. It's likely nothing.

There's the switch. Got that finished. Now, to wait for the train. It can't be going very fast. This land is almost flat. The train should be by soon. Boy, my watch seems to have frozen. Where is the train?

Isn't that those two morons who never do anything right? They are too stupid to be working around trains. I'm shocked they haven't been killed yet! I gotta call Connie.

What? The train was in throttle? The air brakes detached? Do you realize what you've done, Dewey? Can I shoot him?

Connie asked me to follow the mainline. I will stay right with it.

I should call Lisa. My only family. Our mother was great. I don't care what others thought then. Yes, it was not common when I was a baby for a woman to have a baby alone. But father should have stayed. He left, not her! Then, he took me from her. I wonder where he went then? Ah, who cares? I had a great life. Lisa was lucky that her father stayed. He is a great guy. He may need to know this, too. After all, he treats me like a son.

Now, Lisa knows. She'll call Oliver and Kevin. They'll be watching the news if it covers this. I hope they stay away so they don't get hurt.

I need an escort. These cops may be able to help. Let me ask.

Thanks, cops. Let's stay with that train, boys!

Come on, boys! We're doing great!

Damn, many areas of the track are not close to the road. We'll have to do the best we can. I wonder how the engineer and conductor are doing? I hope they're OK. They've coupled to the rear car and they're doing all they can to slow this train.

I'll go this way, not too close to Stanton Curve. But, I need to be able to see the train. There it is! Dear God, it's tipping over! Cargo is scattering! They're not gonna make it!

They made it! I do not believe it! How could they make it? Lisa was always religious. Maybe I should talk to her now?

Now… I have to catch up. One man is on top of the train. Looks like he's stranded. What to do?

Hear that, conductor in the cab? Jump into the truck bed! I'll get you to the front! We'll stop this beast together! Jump in the back! Do it, buddy!

Awesome job! Let's do this! Why are you pounding? Of course, we cannot wait for him. I hope he'll be OK. Hold on, pal. We're gonna get this train stopped any moment now! Just you watch!

Here we are… the moment of truth! Jump, boy! Jump onto the locomotive! Do it! I'll be out of road soon! Now!

He made it! Oh, I can breathe again! I have to get to him when the train is stopped.

Great to meet this man. He's a hero. The three of us have saved many lives, but Will deserves the most credit. Not many people would jump like that! Will was brave! Very brave! I am honored to meet him!

I want to see my own family. The press conference is over. My dear wife, Abbigail. My twins, Jesse and Jessica. I can't let the divorce go through. I can't lose my wife and kids. If I can face a runaway train, I can surely face a woman I love.

Where's my phone? I need to call Abby. I need my family. I want a real home again! I want to wake up looking Abby in the face. I want to watch my kids grow up, not in photographs, in person.

2


	6. Chapter 6: Fuel Is Low

Lisa and Kevin were now sitting up on the sofa, taking in what their friends and families had just told them. People who watched the events unfold on the news could never have guessed that these were the thoughts on the minds of the heroes.

Frank, Will, and Ned were recognized when they were out and about in public. They were always polite when people asked them about that day. But they seldom told anyone the real story. They would usually say things like "I did what I had to do" or "I was only doing my job" and go their way.

Frank looked at his watch. "Well, it's getting late," he pointed out. "I think I'll go home and get some rest."

"I agree," Connie said. She stood up. "Kevin. Lisa. Thank you. And I will be there tomorrow to help finish the decorating."

"Thank you, Connie," Lisa smiled. "We'll see you about noon."

Eventually, everyone except Ned and Abbigail had left the house. Ned helped Kevin clean up while the women talked in the living room.

"I never knew Ned was so… thoughtful," Abbigail said. "That day must have been excruciating for everyone involved."

"I remember watching the news," Lisa said. "When I saw Ned driving alongside the train, I remembered how he used to show off in his muscle cars when he was a teenager. Of course, I was just starting grade school then. I'm twelve years younger. But, he used to street-race and drift. He got into trouble a lot. I was afraid he would try something to show off and end up crashing into the train. And the train would win."

"He can be an adult when he wants to," Abbigail said.

"Yeah, like when you're trying to prevent the deaths of thousands of people," Lisa agreed. "Ned came through. The news reported that there were two heroes. But Ned was a hero, too. He showed up when he was so needed and came through. Looks like all those years of street-racing and showing off were really his training."

Abbigail smiled. "I'm glad I took him back," she said. "He's really a good man."

"I do wonder if I will ever have to face a runaway train, now that I am working the railroad," Lisa speculated. "Not many women are engineers."

"You'll do fine," Abbigail said.

"God, I hope so," Lisa said. "Being in control of these monstrous machines is exciting, but it's also nerve-racking."

"Well, you'll get the chance to see when you get back from the honeymoon," Abbigail said. "I know you're gonna be fine."

1


	7. Chapter 7: Dixie Flyer

One Year Later

At the controls of AWVR Locomotive number 777, Lisa maintained a moderate speed. Due to the hot weather, the train was not to exceed 50 miles-per-hour to be sure it did not derail. Hotter days are reason to slow down trains, both freight and passenger, to prevent derailment. Heat has affects on metal that could increase this risk.

Lisa's conductor husband read the orders on the clipboard. "We're hauling scrap metal to be melted down to make cars. We're traveling to Detroit this trip."

"Good," Lisa said. "I've always wanted to see the Ford Mustang factory and watch them put those cars together. American Muscle is the way to go. Except those ugly Vipers."

Kevin laughed. He loved that his wife was an automotive and train enthusiast. He loved that she preferred motorcycles and video games to chick flicks and shopping malls. She was the perfect woman for him.

Kevin knew that their future together looked bright and promising. He and Lisa both hoped for a family. They wanted PTA meetings, little league ball games, birthday parties with hyper children running around the house, broken toys to repair, bedtime stories, and everything they had grown up with in their own families.

Kevin glanced at Lisa, who was staring out the front windshield and watching the speed. The day was clear and bright and looked like it was going to be a great day.

Kevin started to hum the song "Dixie Flyer." Lisa smiled.

My life is like a Dixie flyer; she don't ever look back; so pour on the coal; let the good times roll; 'til the train runs out of track.

Lisa hoped her family's train would not run out of track for many more years!

End

Author's Notes:

My late grandfather was an engineer for Union Pacific for 30 years. I was only 4 when he died. When I was eight, my father found the old training manuals and I started to read them. I learned a lot about trains and their operation. Now, I love trains. I travel by Amtrak a lot and it's awesome! "Unstoppable" was very accurate! They did a great job!

1. The movie is based off the Crazy Eights incident that happened in Ohio in 2001. The real train ran uncontrolled for 2 hours before it was stopped. It was actually stopped by a single worker who was able to hop on (on foot) and shut down the engine. The brakes were all burnt out due to the heat during the runaway trip. The locomotive was CSX Number 8888 (thus the name Crazy Eights). Two years later, the locomotive 8888 derailed and is no longer in operation.

2. In reality, runaway trains are very rare. Of course, they are still possible.

3. Freight trains really do travel at speeds of 70 to 75 miles-per-hour on most days. Passenger trains usually travel between 45 to 50 mph. On hot days, however, trains will not travel at full speed. Because of what heat does to metal (tracks and wheels), they are slowed to prevent derailment.

4. Statistically, you are more likely to survive a train derailment than a plane crash.

5. When asked how much power he has, Frank replies "5000." However, locomotive 1206 is a model SD40 and it actually has 3000 horsepower. The two locomotives pulling the runaway train were models SD40-2 and each does have 5000 HP.

6. In reality, no railroad company would freely share information on employees in any situation. Here, you see a name and photo of Dewey and information that he will be dealt with. In reality, CSX never divulged this information when the real Crazy Eights Incident happened. There were indeed rumors, but nothing was ever confirmed. However, it is indeed very likely that the man who caused the runaway train was indeed relieved of his job.

2


End file.
